


Color Me Yours

by kaylakaboo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylakaboo/pseuds/kaylakaboo
Summary: You hate stakeouts almost as much as Steve does. Luckily you always come prepared.
Relationships: Captain America/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Color Me Yours

“Is this guy ever going to show his face? ” Steve asks for the- well you’re not exactly sure how many times he had asked the same question with varying levels of disdain and annoyance. It was most likely around lunch that you had lost count and, at this rate, you’ll kill him before dinner.

Recon missions had always been his least favorite. Actually, he quite vocally despised them. The sitting, the waiting, the almost non-existent control over the situation. Small spaces made him antsy- put him on edge.

It’s hard to not feel for him, but then again you had both been locked up for days in a tiny, decrepit apartment with Hill as your only form of outside contact. The fact you had made it this far was something to be marveled.

He glares at the binoculars, and then you. “Let’s just storm the place and go home.”

When you roll your eyes, he pouts. “Steve, honey, there is nothing for us to do. There’s intel we still need, including the confirmation that we’re even in the same country as him, let alone on the same street.”

“Y/N.” He groans. “I let you take down that mercenary in Brazil so you could make it back for girl’s night. I don’t see why-“

“You know what- just-“ Your bag makes a loud thud as you pull it from the couch and drop it onto the table. Steve watches curiously as you begin to rummage around and is only momentarily caught off guard by the small bag you throw at him.

His curiosity turns to confusion as his picks through its contents. “What am I supposed to do with this?” He asks holding up a small jar of orange paint.

You lay his sketch book down on the table. “I don’t know, paint something for me. It’s supposed to be cathartic or whatever.”

He eyes you, notices the tightness in your jaw, your knuckles white from griping the back of the chair too tight. Results from being in close quarters for far too long, no doubt. Perhaps he had overlooked how much it was also affecting you.

“For me or for you?”

“Steve, I love you but you have got to do something before you drive me insane.”

“Fine.” He says, but his grin makes you nervous. “I have one condition.”

**

You hug the pillow beneath your head a little tighter. “What are you painting?” He’s quiet, lost in the task at his hands, so you decide to be patient- listening to the sounds of the busy street outside.

Something wet glides up the center of your spine leaving a cool trail and you shiver.

“Stop squirming.” Steve lightly scolds with a chuckle. “The best canvases are still.”

“It’s cold.” You mumble. “What are you painting?” This time a little louder.

“The day we met.”

He scolds you again when you try to turn and look at him, confusion creasing your brow. “Why would you put that day on my body? Not exactly my best moment.” You can hear the shrug in his laugh. “I was covered in blood, Steve.” He hums an acknowledgment. “I was literally on death’s door.”

“I wouldn’t say literally. You did make it into the lobby of the compound very much alive.”

You laugh again. “Yes, and then you had to carry me when I passed out.”

“Ruined my favorite dress shirt.” He chuckles.

“Exactly! So why that day? Why not that early morning in Venice the next month, or even that night in Ireland?”

“With the castle you broke into?”

“Such a good night.”

His laugh fades out into comfortable silence and you allow him to stay there. The gentle breeze cools the paint on your back and the warmth his body brings against your side is welcomed. Of course, you had rigged your computer to display the feed from the binoculars so Fury couldn’t say you had completely abandoned your post, but you’d be lying if you said it wasn’t an afterthought in the back of your mind.

“Do you remember what happened after you woke up?” He asks. “After they fished the bullets out and the transfusion.”

You try to think back, but honestly, it’s all fuzzy. There was pain, a very good pain killer, and then, if you’re not mistaken, tacos. “Not really, bits and pieces. I definitely remember the Natasha laying into me.”

“Well,” Steve starts. “This is about to get a whole lot more embarrassing for you.” Your obnoxious groan only motivates him to embellish some truths. “Yes, you did come in looking like you were quickly approaching death’s door, but somehow, you remained extremely defiant up until you were no longer conscious.”

Another stroke between your shoulder blades. This time you manage to remain still.

“I stayed by your side while you were evaluated and treated. Mostly so security would calm down. Your claims to knowing Nat weren’t enough for, well, any of us really.”

“Mostly?” You question. Another line down your side.

“A force of a woman comes bursting through the front doors, having passed all security measures despite losing several pints of blood, and I’m not supposed to be intrigued?”

“Touché. Continue.”

“You were just a few hours into recovery when I stepped away to update Stark. When I came back, you had already pulled your IV and were trying to put your clothes back on- I want to emphasize ‘trying’- muttering something about needing air.”

“I do despise anything that resembles a hospital.”

“Something you mentioned a few times that night. I took you to an upper level, let you sit under the stars. You told me a few stories that didn’t quite make sense about Nat, one involving a donkey, and then threatened to push me over the ledge if I didn’t get you tacos.”

“Well, I do really like tacos.”

He laughs. “I used them to bribe you back into your bed.”

You had been trying to track the movements of his brushes, but had been unable to discern the image on your back.

“So, what part of that story are you recreating? because if it’s me stuffing my face with tacos, Steve, so help me…”

“Maybe another day.” He teases. “It’s the sky from the balcony that night. You watching the stars wrapped in my jacket during one of the few moments you weren’t rambling.” He chuckles before falling into a more serious tone. “The moment I knew you’d become someone very important to me.”

He doesn’t chastise you for the shiver his admission sends through your body.

“I think I do remember something.” You start slowly. “It was early morning. You were adjusting the blinds when a SHIELD agent came in to hand you some folder, told you that you had been requested for something. I can’t remember what you said to me, but I asked you to stay. You did. I had felt so grateful for this unknown stranger showing me so much kindness. That’s when I knew I couldn’t turn down Natasha’s offers to come to SHIELD any longer.”

“I’m why you stayed?”

“Don’t sound so surprised, my love.” You laugh.

Glancing back at the laptop beside you, you notice the briefest flicker of movement on the screen. Facial recognition pops up and, suddenly, the romantic atmosphere is gone.

“We have confirmation.” Steve can’t tell if it’s disappointment he senses in your voice.

“Let’s get a move on, then. Sooner we get him, sooner we can go home.” He’s fully dressed, shield in hand before you’ve even gotten up.

You gawk at him. “I am covered in wet paint.”

His grimace is only slight. “Just put your suit over it, I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

He tosses your gear to you as you shake you head amused. “Stark is going to kill me.”

“Tell him to add it to my bill.” Steve smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> Request: hey babe, I was wondering if you would write a steve x reader one where she asks him if he would paint in her body just to pass the time, not in a smutty way and with some fluffy conversation between them.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! kayla-kaboo


End file.
